


You're a Mean One

by xfandomwritingsx



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: You tease Lee about his lack of Christmas Spirit.Christmas Prompt: The Grinch
Relationships: Lee Christmas/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	You're a Mean One

“You know, for someone whose name is literally Christmas, you’re quite uncheerful,” you comment as you saunter up next to him. He’s standing at the back of Tool’s garage, leaning up against the wall and all but glaring at the Christmas tree the guys just plugged in.

“Ain’t nothing that says I have to be jolly.” He notices that you have a beer in each hand and doesn’t even wait for you to hand one to him. He just snatches it from you and takes a swig.

“I’m pretty sure the entire Christmas season dictates that you should, in fact, be jolly.” You clink your bottle to his even though he doesn’t offer it. He gives you a little glare from the corner of his eye and you just smile sweetly in return. “When did you turn into such a Grinch?” you tease.

“I’m not a Grinch,” he argues, crinkling his face which only makes him look even more unhappy and even more Grinch-like.

“Well if you don’t un-Grinch your face, this happy little elf isn’t going to give you your gift.” That perks him up just a little and you hold back your triumphant smile.

“I thought no one was doing gifts this year.” He turns his body to face you completely and you slowly take another drink of your beer just to make him wait.

“I might have broken that rule.”

One of the guys plugs in a cord and with a quick sputter, the room is cast into darkness as the power short circuits. There’s shouts of anger and dismay from them, but Lee takes the opportunity to slink up closer to you.

“And what exactly did you get me?” he asks lowly. You refuse to turn towards him, to let yourself give into him. His body heat soaks through his leather jacket and radiates onto you. You shuffle your feet a little just to give yourself something to do.

“You’ll find out when you open it,” you scold him lightly. His fingers brush at the juncture of your neck on your shoulder.

“Or you could just tell me,” he says. You take one more drink.

“Now where would be the fun in that?” You look at him, but shove your beer bottle into his chest to push him away. He takes hold of it and you leave it with him as you start to push off the wall. “Cheer up or you won’t get it,” you tell him before strolling through the darkness to help the men restore power.

“And they say The Grinch is mean?”


End file.
